FuriTori
by YummNeonCookies
Summary: Sasuke has left the village to seek revenge and Naruto is devastated. The only thing that will make him feel better is to go get Sasuke back, but why is Sasuke so important to him anyways? Is the bond between them really only friend deep? Naruto doesn't know his true feelings yet, but all he knows is that he wants Sasuke back, and he'll do anything to make that happen!


**Furi-Tori**

_ A SasuNaru FanFic_**  
**

_Chapter One~_

"Goodbye" he said, "I'm leaving Konoha" he said, "Don't come after me." He might as well have just shot me in the heart. In fact, it would have been easier that way. Not only did I break a promise to a very close friend, I also lost one of the biggest pieces of my life. One of my teammates. Truth is, I really can't live without any of them now. Once you go from having no one to having someone it's incredibly hard to go back.

"I have to find him." I whisper to myself while lying in bed unable to get to sleep. "Someone please take me to him… send him to me." He was like my brother. Sasuke Uchiha. I've already lost so much in my life; I can't stand losing something else. It rips my heart out.

"Why…? Why do you have to do this to us Sasuke?" tears roll down my face, but I try and force them back. Of course I know I'm not the only one who's pained by this. Sakura loves Sasuke, I'm sure that his leaving was devastating for her.

"Right. I can't get down now; Sakura needs me to be strong for her. We're a team, and teams stick together. He's going to come back, no matter what! I'm still keeping my promise to Sakura, I'm bringing him back!" I say to myself so that I'll never go back on my word.

Two years have passed since then. Nothing has changed. Although, out on a mission with Sakura and Sai we have a lead as to where Sasuke is. We have to take the chance to go find him. Rushing into the enemy's hideout it's clear that it'll be extremely hard to find him in this place. There are so many rooms, and by the time we get to the right one he may already be gone.

"Don't give up." I have to keep telling myself. "You can't give up on your promise."

Out of nowhere there's a huge explosion. I stutter for a second, not knowing exactly what happened, luckily it wasn't near me. After thinking of what I should do I run towards it. I'm already sweating from having to run around and check every room, but I have to get there, it could be him!

I stumble over my own feet as I'm about there, but I pull myself right up. The suns shining through the broken roof, it's bright and I can hardly see, I squint my eyes and look up, I see a shadow on top of the rubble. All of a sudden it comes down on me and pulls something out of a sheath. I can't move.

I'm about to be killed! I don't know what to do and no one else seems to be here at the moment so I can't call for help. But then it dawns on me. The person in front of me is not my enemy. This is my friend, my brother, my teammate. It's Sasuke.

I can't breathe. What should I do? What am I supposed to say? He's right in front of me. While I'm thinking his sword comes right by me but doesn't kill me, he traps me with it. His sword is now behind my head and he could kill me at any moment.

"Hello again," says this stranger that I've known my whole life. "I see you didn't listen to what I told you." His cold voice hits me hard.

My feet shake, my hand slowly inches towards his flesh. I want to know it's really him. I want to feel his skin and make sure I'm not dreaming. I want to hold on to him and never let him leave again. These feelings have been bubbling over inside of me for too long, I need him back to the village. I can't lose him. My only true friend, the first one I've ever had.

Suddenly he slaps my hand away, and holds it down. I wake up from my daze; this is the real Sasuke now, and he's about to kill me. I have to stay focused. He's not the same as before. His icy eyes seem to stare right through me.

"Did you hear me? I'm not coming back with you." His grip on my hand tightens. "That's not the life for me. Living life like a lie, like nothing in my past ever happened. You don't understand and you never will." In his eyes I see our past, our friendship, memories, everything. I can't let that disappear.

I regain my sense and push through with this. "I do understand-"

"Shut up!" His eyes look away, remembering of our conversation like this not too long ago on the battlefield. "You don't know anything about me!"

I have to be strong. This is my only chance. "I know you're my friend. I know of what we've been through as a team. I know what it's like living without anyone. And now I know what it's like to lose someone precious to me." I look at him straight in the eyes, not moving an inch, standing my ground.

"Your different then me!" he pulls his sword closer, it touches my neck and cuts a little into my skin, I wince but still stand strong, not willing to back down yet. He comes closer to my face, "You and I, we're not the same. Don't compare the two of us. I left your little village on a mission of my own. Revenge is the only thing left for me!"

"What about the friends you had back home? Are you telling me they mean nothing to you? You, me and Sakura, what about us? Are we no one now?"

"Shut up."

"All those times we've shared? What happened to them? Are they gone now just because you're feeling a little depressed and angry at your life? To me, those memories meant everything. I finally had someone I could call a friend." My eyes seem to tear up a little, but I have to stand my ground. Be tough Naruto. "I used to respect you, look up to you! Now I don't know what you are to me!" I shake my head angrily, showing my teeth that have begun to get pointy like a fox. Calm down. "But I do know one thing, I'll always think of you as someone special to me." I smile, my eyes tearing up a bit.

He looks away, then at my feet. His hand slowly loosens its grip on mine. I don't know what he's thinking, I don't know if I want to. "You both meant a lot to me." He whispers. "That's why I had to leave. I can't let something like that get in my way of having revenge!" He looks up glaring at me, gripping my hand even tighter.

"Why is revenge so important to you? What about trying to live out your life?"

"I can't leave the things Itachi's done go without punishment!" his death stare is getting frightening now. I don't know what more I can say to get through to him, but this can't be the end. I have to try something.

"There's always a reason behind everything." I say with a small sad smile on my face, not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"People don't just randomly go off killing tons of people! Don't be an idiot!" Sasuke seems shocked by this remark. "There's a reason behind everything… he had a reason. And there must have been a reason why we were put on a team together too." I look back at him smiling. "I believe we both were on the same team to make up for what we lost. I believe we can both be more than enough for each other, so then we won't have to resort to revenge and can go on living the way we were supposed to, happily."

Sasuke's confused eyes stare at me for a while, but then they look away, down to the floor again. "Tch. Dobe." His eyes that now seem more familiar look at me. "How are you always so happy all the time?" Before I have time to answer him he pulls my hand towards him and pushes me into him. By the time I realize what's happening he pulls his lips away from mine. My surprised face must have made him laugh.

"'We can both be more than enough for each other,' right? That's what you said. If you don't want me chasing after my revenge, try and stop me." He gives me this evil looking smirk that stops me dead in my tracks. "Well, weren't you going to try and stop me?" his smirks getting bigger.

I don't know what to do. How should I react to this? He's laughing at me. Is what I'm doing wrong? I need to get him back to Konoha, no matter what. Isn't that what I decided? But I don't know how I'm feeling right now. Sasuke has always been important to me, but in what way?

"Tch. I knew this was all an act. You don't really care for me at all, you're just trying to get me back to you're stupid little village so I can play your ninja game with you again. I'm not falling for it." Sasuke says, his smirk tuning into more of a frustrated face. He puts his sword back and starts walking away.

Before he's able to go anywhere I rush towards him, my hand rising up. Using all my energy, I slap him. His face turns leaving behind a red spot on his face, which his hand quickly covers.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" looking down shaking my head, holding back the tears flowing from my eyes. "Why do you say things like that? Stop being so selfish! I was going insane without you!" I'm shaking now, but I can't control it. He's just standing there, looking at the ground, holding his face.

"How could you say that… how could you do that all of a sudden? I… I…" Not even knowing what to say I just stumble along with what seems to come out. "Why can't I stay mad at you?" I let out a pitiful laugh. "I hate this feeling. I need to be strong for everyone." I look up at Sasuke, my face dripping with tears, "Why is it you? Why is it when I'm with you I'm so weak?"

Sasuke doesn't look at me. His eyes are staring intently at the floor. He says something to it that I'm not able to hear. Somehow I whimper out a "what?"

"I said I'm sorry dobe!" he looks straight at me, "I didn't know you actually felt this way… I ran away from this feeling and set my life out on revenge. I couldn't take it anymore." His sleek black eyes start wandering once again. He seems so weak right now. Is this because of me?

Suddenly he comes towards me again and I think he's about to get his sword out again, like it was all a trick to fake me into trusting him, but he doesn't. His arms wrap around me.

"Sasuke…" Not knowing what else to say at this moment, I wrap my arms around him too. I just look up at the blue sky, without a cloud in sight and watch the one lonely bird fly over the world, going off to somewhere important it needs to be. Thinking about how long it's been while my friend has been away from his important place. Thinking how soon it'll be until he's coming back, together, with me. Up in the sky more birds fly around the other, creating a crowd of friends for it. The bird's coming home meeting a friend along the way.


End file.
